Never had a chance
by Winter1Guardian
Summary: One-Shot. Quinn has a secret admirer. She gets cards throughout the day, and when the day is done she gets a surprise. What will Quinn do when she finds out the identity of her admirer.


**A/N: My friend said I should try my hand with another pairing.I love this pairing so I decided to give it a shot.**

**Note: Takes place in the season 2. With all the cast members in Glee club.**

_**Italics-Thoughts**_

_**One-Shot**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn POV<strong>

Quinn had just finished cheerio practice and went to the locker room. "Next time I see you all perform that terribly I'm going to send you all to an asylum!" coach Sylvester screamed at the departing cheerios. _I think an asylum would be better than this hell hole. _After her shower, Quinn started to change back into her cheerio's outfit.

Taped onto Quinn's locker was a letter with her name written across the envelope on her locker, Quinn stopped drying her hair and opened the letter. Inside was a and index card, one side was a drawing of a yellow flower petal and the other side brought confusion to Quinn's face.

_You see me everyday, but I wish you can see my true feelings for you. __ㅡ __No Romeo_

_No Romeo? Who would write this for me? _Quinn quickly put the card into her notebook and dried her hair in silence. "Q! Are you in here? We need to get to glee club now!" Santana yelled, her voice bouncing off the lockers. _Well there goes all the silence._

Rising to her feet, Quinn met Santana and Brittany outside. "I know. I'm here, no need to scream Santana." Quinn said, fixing her ponytail. "Yeah, well. You know Berry is just going to chew our heads off if we're late. So Come On!" Linking her pinky with Brittany's, the trio headed to glee. It seemed like a normal day at McKinley, football players throwing slushies, cheerio's walking with their heads raised, and in a corner Sue Sylvester terrorizing the faculty.

Reaching the classroom, the cheerios sat in the back seats minutes before mister Shuester came in. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, today we're going to一Where's Rachel?" He asked counting the kids present in his head. Everyone looked around the room and Rachel,Puck, and Sam weren't there. _Where is Rachel? She's been acting strange all week._

"Mister Shue, Rachel has been acting strange all week. She has been talking less and I actually understood all the words she did say." Finn said, earning nods of agreement from the other glee clubbers. "Well I'm sure Rachel is okay. So lets just continue and someone can let the others no when you see them." With that said mister Shue continued on with his lesson.

_Is she really okay? I'll try and talk to her later. _Quinn's thoughts have been about Rachel for weeks, but she refuses to admit her feelings. She has made it known around the school that the glee clubbers are to be left alone, and she glared at anyone who looked like they were going to throw a slushie at any of them. For Quinn the lesson finished to slow for her liking. The class bell rung and almost everyone practically ran out the door.

_Sigh...She never showed up….At least I'll see her next class. _With the thought of seeing Rachel, Quinn picked up her pace and started walking to the door. "Oh, Quinn! Before you go...this was addressed to you. They left it on my desk." Mister Shue handed Quinn an envelope, again with her name on it. Thanking him, Quinn opened the letter that contained a single index card.

_I thought I knew what the word stunning meant, but the definition changed when I met you__ㅡ__No Romeo_

Blushing at the compliment, Quinn turned the card noticing another drawing of a yellow flower petal. Leaving the choir room, Quinn didn't notice that she had a small smile on her face. "Hey baby mama. How are you doing this morning?" And with that Quinn's smile turned into a scowl. Standing to her right was Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. "Shut it Puck. Why weren't you in glee today?" Quinn asked when she realized he wasn't going away.

"Didn't feel like anything new happening." Puck shrugged, glancing at Quinn's bag. Seeing where his gaze was, Quinn tightened her hold on her bag. "Just leave me alone Puck. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Quinn glared at the mohawked boy. Puck just smirked at Quinn. " It's not my fault you didn't get your daily dose of Rachel today." Puck said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Wha!Why would I care if I didn't see Rachel today!?" Quinn snapped before she was able to stop herself.

"Relax baby mama, it was just a joke." Puck replied with an arched brow. _Calm yourself Quinn, no one knows about your ahold of yourself. _"Sorry." Quinn said, feeling a little ashamed. Ignoring Puck for the rest of the walk, Quinn went inside her history class. Walking to her seat, there laid another envelope. A smile was on Quinn's face before she could smother it. Making sure no one was watching, Quinn opened the letter.

_I want to know everything about you, my only wish is that you felt the same__ㅡ__No Romeo_

_Well maybe if I knew who you were I could respond. _Again, at the back of the card was another flower at the sadness the words of the author held, Quinn looked over at the clock. _Where is Rachel, class is about to start? _Taking her phone out, Quinn dialled Rachel's number..only to get a voice message. _Is she sick? Maybe I'll stop by her house later, see if she needs anything. _Quinn was brought out of her musing when the teacher walked into the room.

This was how Quinn's day without Rachel went on. The only excitement was when Quinn walked in and saw an envelope with her name on her desks. After the dismissal bell rang, Quinn caught up to mister Shue and asked if another card was for her. "Sorry Quinn. The card I gave you this morning was the only one."

After her talk, Quinn decided to skip glee and change clothes before seeing Rachel. On her way to her car, Quinn's face lit up when she saw a familiar white envelope. Taking the envelope off her windshield wipers, Quinn got inside her car and read the card.

_I have never met a girl like you before, and I'm afraid I never will again__ㅡ__No Romeo_

Quinn gave the card a small smile, again the words the card held seemed bittersweet. She started to wish she knew the identity of the sender. _I could see they like me, but I just admitted my feelings for Rachel. _With thoughts of finding the sender, Quinn drove to her house humming the songs that came on the radio.

Parking her car in the driveway, Quinn walked inside her house and headed for the stairs."Quinn is that you? Oh sweetie this came for you in the mail." Judy said, handing Quinn a yellow envelope. Thanking her mom, Quinn took the stairs two at a time.

Closing the door to her room, Quinn took out all of the index cards she received today. Overall Quinn had six index cards. _Okay. If I put them like this. _Just like a puzzle, the back of the index cards formed a flower, but the center was still missing. Grabbing the yellow envelope, Quinn looked inside and found two cards. Only one of them had the whole center, the other was blank. Quinn started to read the one with the flower on the back, so she could finish the picture.

_Quinn. I may have called myself No Romeo, but it does have a meaning. Romeo loved a girl named Rosaline, but he forgot all about her when he saw Juliet. My love for you will never falter, but I hope I can still call you my friend once you read the other card.__ㅡ__No Romeo_

Putting the card in the center, revealed a beautiful daffodil. _Why did they give me this flower? _Looking at the other card, Quinn ran out of the house and headed to her secret admirer's house. The note's words replaying inside her head.

_The daffodil is seen as a beautiful flower. It has many meanings, but there was only one that I want to say. Unrequited. That's how I feel while I was writing my cards for you. I know you won't ever return my feelings, but I thought that if I had the courage to admit it I would be able to start being myself again.__ㅡ __Rachel Berry_

_I will always love you Quinn for you are my Rosaline._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's probably not that good, but hey my friend asked me I couldn't say no to her. Also this gave me a relaxing break from finals. **

**一 ****auf wiedersehen**


End file.
